Une tout autre vie
by katlawrence
Summary: Et si la révolte ne s'était pas terminé comme les rebelles l'avaient désiré...
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai 18 ans… je suis dans cet énorme forteresse caché sous l'eau avec ma mère et tous les rebelles restant… ça fait maintenant un an, aujourd'hui… jour pour jour que la révolte a pris un revirement catastrophique…

Ce jour-là, je me souviens seulement d'avoir aperçu ma sœur et d'avoir reçu une boule de feu en pleine figure… quand je me suis réveillé, car j'ai été maintenu dans un coma artificiel durant deux mois afin d'atténuer la douleur de mes brûlures, j'étais dans un hôpital ressemblant beaucoup à celui du 13. C'est alors qu'Haymitch m'a expliqué notre présence ici.

La révolte a pris un tout autre tournant après cette explosion qui a tué ma petite sœur. Snow a réussi à reprendre le contrôle de tout Panem pendant mon absence. Il a fait croire, aux habitants, que leur geai moqueur… leur seul symbole d'espoir était morte. Alors, ils sont tous retourné dans son camp sans discuter, afin d'alléger leur pénitence.

Le district 13 a été pris d'assaut, alors les rebelles ont dû trouver un autre abri afin de cacher les survivants. Mais, heureusement pour nous, Plutarch et d'autres rebelles avaient prévu le coup. Alors aujourd'hui, nous sommes dissimulés dans un énorme bunker, comme au district 13, mais cette fois-ci nous sommes sous la mer, dans district 4.

Le commando des rebelles est dirigé par Paylor, puisque Coin a été tué. Cette dernière est morte en direct, sur le balcon de Snow. Ils lui ont tranché les artères et l'on pendu par les pieds. Ils ont attendu qu'elle meurt tragiquement pour ensuite l'à prendre comme exemple si jamais quelqu'un voulait défier le Capitole une seconde fois.

Gale est ici avec nous depuis plus de six mois. Après s'être fait prendre par les pacificateurs, juste avant l'explosion des parachutes, Gale a subi de graves dommages infligés par les bourreaux du président. Six mois plus tard, il est arrivé à s'échapper des griffes du Capitole et quelques-uns de des maraudeurs rebelles l'ont retrouvés inconscient dans les bois. Il est resté un mois complet aux soins intensifs. Aujourd'hui, il fait partie une fois de plus du commando des rebelles.

Moi, je ne peux plus être d'un grand secours pour eux. D'après le docteur Aurélius je suis définitivement folle à lier. Je crois que le fait d'apprendre que ma sœur était décédée et que mon meilleur ami en soit pour une grande cause n'est pas réellement aidé à ma cause. En plus d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami et ma sœur, il a fallu que je le perdre… lui… une deuxième fois.

Au début, tout le monde me clamait qu'il s'était sauvé… comme un lâche, pendant que moi je perdais ma Prim et que je brulais vive. Enfaite, Paylor et les autres me cachaient la vérité pour que rien ne me déconcentre. Mais, un peu plus tard, Haymitch m'a avoué la vérité. Peeta m'a une fois de plus sauvé la vie, ce jour-là.

Après m'être rendue au cirque, j'ai aperçu ma sœur au loin… c'est à ce moment que l'explosion est survenu. Peeta m'a à son tour aperçu et c'est lui qui m'a sorti des flammes.

Gale m'a admis qu'il était son voisin de cellule au Capitole. J'aurais voulu… au plus profond de moi… que Peeta se soit réellement sauvé. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit mort plutôt que de retomber entre les mains de Snow. Mais, l'autre parcelle de moi… a toujours un infime espoir de le revoir un jour.


	2. Chapter 2

merci à tous pour vos reviews

* * *

-Bon matin, me salut Johanna pendant qu'elle s'assoit à ma table avec son plateau à déjeuner. Toujours d'une fière humeur à ce que je peux voir. Pour toute réponse, je lui fais un sourire forcé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est au tour d'Annie et de Gale de nous rejoindre à la cafétéria. Cette dernière est accompagnée de son petit Finnick junior âgé d'à peine 4 mois. Et pour ce qui est de Gale, je ne suis pas redevenue aussi proche de lui qu'avant, mais nous nous côtoyons… normalement si je puis dire. Ils s'assoient avec leur cabaret.

-Il y a du nouveau, concède Gale en jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement. Il prend quelques instants, interminables, avant de continuer. Des soldats sont revenus se matin, ils nous ont dit que plusieurs d'entre eux ont enfin réussit à s'incrusté dans le Capitole, dit-il toujours en étant nerveux.

-C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, s'exclame Annie, mais je vois bien que ça ne plait pas à Gale.

-Ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez, demandai-je étonnée.

-Ouais, bien sûr, dit-il, mais je trouve ça étrange… que soudainement ils ont pu y arrivé. Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le coup monté, chuchote-il en regardant aux alentours.

-Tant pis pour eux, ils n'avaient qu'à m'engager en tant que soldat… ils s'en auraient probablement mieux sortie.

-Non Johanna… nous sommes beaucoup trop dérangées pour être pris, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Il y a quelques mois de ça, Paylor a envoyée des troupes aux abords du Capitole afin de former des campements pour pouvoir un jour reprendre du terrain. Mais, après plusieurs tentatives échouées… celle-ci a enfin fonctionnée, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi Gale, qui fait partie du commando, semble autant suspicieux. Surtout que pendant que nous essayons de prendre d'assaut le Capitole, ses habitants continuent leur vie comme si rien ne se passait… comme si nous étions ridiculement inférieurs à eux et qu'ils n'avaient aucunement peur de nous.

-De toute façon, on peut pas avoir l'air plus fou, avoue Johanna en piochant avec sa fourchette dans son assiette.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils se sont immiscé au Capitole, demande Annie tout en faisant manger Finnick.

-Une semaine exactement, le commandant Boggs Junior a attendu avant de nous l'apprendre, pour être certain cette fois, que ça l'avait fonctionné.

-Tu vois… il y a aucune raison de t'en faire alors, m'indignai-je en me levant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demande Gale.

-Je dois aller voir ma mère, en espérant cette fois que je ne tomberai pas sur un de ces soldat blessé ou ensanglanté.

-Tu te rends à l'hôpital alors, me demande Johanna. Je vais y aller avec toi, je dois recevoir ma nouvelle prescription d'antidépresseurs.

Cela me rend nerveuse, à chaque fois que je vais retrouver ma mère il y a toujours une personne avec une balle à quelque part sur le corps ou encore quelqu'un qui souffre. Je sais que je dois m'y attendre puisque ma mère travaille à l'hôpital, mais beaucoup trop de souvenir remonte dans ma mémoire dans ces moments là.

-Hey, bonjour Katniss, me salut le médecin travaillant avec ma mère. Tu es chanceuse aujourd'hui, il n'y a que des petits cas, ricane-t-elle. Ils adorent tous se moquer gentiment de moi. Je blague avec elle, mais je suis plutôt soulagée.

Johanna disparait avec le médecin et moi je me dirige vers le bureau de l'infirmière en chef. Je ne vois jamais ma mère, elle travaille toujours… c'est vrai qu'elle est l'infirmière en chef, mais je crois que c'est une simple excuse afin d'oublier la mort de ma sœur. Alors, quand nous avons quelque chose à nous dire, on doit se donner rendez-vous. Malheureusement, c'est ici que cela doit se passer.

-Salut maman, dis-je en refermant la porte derrière-moi.

-Bonjour ma chérie, alors tu as bien dormi cette nuit, demande-t-elle pendant que je prends place sur une chaise devant elle.

-Comme d'habitude, les cauchemars se dissipent de plus en plus avec les médicaments que tu m'as donnés, mentis-je. Un silence lourd s'impose durant un petit moment. Gale m'a proposé d'aller chasser avec lui 2 heures par semaine, dis-je pour apaiser notre malaise.

-C'est vrai, quelle bonne nouvelle… je suis certaine que ça te fera un grand bien et…

Un hurlement déchirant interrompt ma mère. Comme un robot télécommandé, elle se lève d'un bond et cour vers la sortie, d'où les cris. Je vois un troupeau de médecin et d'infirmières filer dans la même direction que ma mère. Je suis paralysé et à chaque cri strident, je renfonce dans ma chaise. C'est horrible, c'est déchirant. Je tremble de tous mes membres et soudain d'autres hurlements s'ajoutent. Les professionnels se crient des mots scienfiques, tel que tachycardie, dyspnée et je les entends courir. Je ne comprends rien, je voudrais me retrouver ailleurs. Tous se déroulent très rapidement.

Coup de grâce, je vois un docteur passer devant la porte de ma mère criant à un préposé de lui apporter d'autres vêtement et rapidement. Il est pleins de sang… il y en a partout, son linge dégouline et son visage en est parsemé. Un haut-le-cœur me prend et je me lève brusquement, je dois sortir d'ici… j'étouffe.

Terrible erreur… du sang… le médecin, ça se n'était rien. Les personnes que je vois devant moi sont tout autant saturées de sang, mais le sol est pire que tout le reste. Une horrible odeur de chair brûlé émane dans l'air. Ma tête tourne et je vomis tout mon petit déjeuner sur le carrelage.

-Faite-la sortir d'ici, s'écrit quelqu'un à ma droite.

Une autre personne m'empoigne par les bras et essaie tant bien que mal de me sortir de cet enfer. Pour retourner vers le halle d'entré de l'hôpital, nous devons passer devant les souffrants et c'est là que je les aperçoient.

Ce sont deux soldats, je le vois à cause de leur vêtement, parce que leur visage est tellement enflé qu'on ne peut pas les reconnaitre. Leur corps est ensanglanté et parsemés de crevasses qui s'agrandissent à vue d'œil, comme si des mites les dévoraient. L'un des hommes s'arrête de crier et entre en convulsion, des médecins essaient de le maintenir mais le soldat bouge beaucoup trop. Juste avant de sortir, l'homme tourne de l'œil et arrête de respirer pendant que son collègue se met, à son tour, à convulser. S'en est trop, je m'effondre sur les genoux et je hurle à pleins poumons. Des larmes embuent mon champ de vision et la personne à mes côtés me reprend et m'oblige à sortir à l'extérieur. J'entre en transe. Johanna doit me giflé pour me ramener à moi. Des personnes sortent par la même porte, ils sont tous horrifiés… certains régurgitent.

Après avoir repris un semblant de respiration normale, je rebrousse chemin vers ma chambre. C'est seulement une fois arrivé, que je m'aperçois que Johanna n'est plus avec moi. Pour me changer les idées, je vais m'entrainer et je me déchaine sur le tapis roulant. Je rage et insulte le Capitole intérieurement. Je partirais en guerre et je les ravagerais tous à moi seule… enfin dans mes rêves les plus fous. Pendant la nuit, je ne ferme pas l'œil une seule seconde, je ne fais qu'apercevoir leur visage torturé et parfois je les entends hurler. Je me raccroche à la seule chose qui puisse m'aider en ce moment, la perle de Peeta. Au petit matin, je décide qu'il est temps de savoir. Je veux être au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier. Je me rends alors au centre de commandement. J'entre sans frapper.

-… alors qui ça pourrait être…, s'interrompt Haymitch qui vient de m'apercevoir. On frappe avant d'entrer chérie, dit-il en me toisant du regard.

-Pourquoi, vous avez quelque chose à cacher, m'indignai-je. Un silence s'impose, alors je continue. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier, j'avais prévue être plus gentille mais, ils m'ont offusqué.

-Tu ne vois pas que tu as interrompu une importante réunion, dit Paylor.

-Je me fiche de ce que j'ai interrompu… je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier…à cette foutu hôpital, grognai-je. Je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant, murmurai-je en ne quittant pas Paylor du regard.

-Oh oui, nous sommes au courant, murmure Gale. Ses paroles lui valent des regards noirs. Et je crois pas que ça va te plaire.

-Gale ça suffit, dit calmement Haymitch.

-Elle finira bien par le savoir, alors autant mieux lui dire tout de suite, s'énerve Gale.


End file.
